


Slow

by detritvss



Category: Friday the 13th Series (Movies)
Genre: AFAB reader - Freeform, F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, Vaginal Sex, this is just porn, zombie Jason
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:47:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27579347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/detritvss/pseuds/detritvss
Summary: Nice, slow sex with Jason. What more could you want?
Relationships: Jason Voorhees/You
Comments: 2
Kudos: 71





	Slow

Jason gripped hard on your hips as he slid his thick cock into you lazily. His chest heaving up and down with his deep slow breaths in rhythm with his thrusts. Slowly in and slowly out. He placed his forehead against yours. You could feel his hot, heavy breath through the holes in his mask.  


He had you on the kitchen table. Your legs spread wide and wrapped around him. You were completely nude, pressed up against his clothed body. The rips in his shirt exposing discolored flesh, muscle, and bone. You let your fingers travel to them, feeling the body of the man whose cock was now buried deep inside you. You whined in response to his lack of movement. With his cock stretching you this wide, you needed the friction of his movements, as slow and precise as they were.  


“Please Jason...” your voice was almost a whisper. You ran your fingers down his back, feeling his spine and ribs  


He pulled out again, almost completely.  


“N-no...” the empty feeling was almost more painful than the stretch of his massive cock.  


He moved a hand up and grabbed his mask, sliding it off, and letting it drop to the floor.  


You looked up into his eye, reaching a hand and ran your fingers down the side of his face, first feeing exposed bone of his skull then letting your fingers dip into the missing flesh of his cheek to graze his teeth.  


He leaned down and placed his mouth against your lips, almost a kiss. You let your lips graze against his crooked teeth. His mouth opened slightly, teeth knocked into yours as his tongue made its way into your mouth.  


As his tongue found its way, sliding against yours, tasting you, his cock slid back into your aching pussy.  


He continued moving slowly.  


“J-Jason... please honey... I need more...” You were panting, dying for more friction, dying for him to give you want you needed, and dying for him to fill your pussy with his seed.  


He grunted in response, moving his mouth away from yours, focusing his eye on you. Your parted lips, your shaking breathing, your desperate whines. You knew it pleased him to see you like this, needy and wanting more. It had always come as a surprise to you how much he loved you like this, even now.  


He slid his hand in between your bodies, making his way to your clit. As his hand found its target, his cock slid deep and you buried your head in his neck, kissing the tattered flesh.  


He slowly began to rub you in small, tight circles. You moaned loudly in response to the needed pressure.  


“Yes Jason... please...”  


Jason’s hand continued to work slowly as his cock did the same. You body tingled. You were in heaven, but you knew that it would take more to push you over the edge, he wanted you to be as close as possible for as long as possible.  


He slowly began to speed his hand up, pressing harder on your clit. Moving you closer and closer to the edge.  


Your breath began to pick up and become shallow. His thrusts became harder, deeper, more deliberate.  


His mouth found yours again, your teeth knocked into each other’s. His tongue quickly moving across your lips, into your mouth, pressing against yours.  


As your orgasm finally hit his name fell from your lips. Over and over. Your walls gripping his cock, your whole body trembling in his arms.  


A rumble ran through his chest in response. Enjoying you falling apart in his arms. Enjoying your pleasure as much as he enjoyed his own.  


After a few moments of sloppy kisses and deep breaths, he began to move again. His large hand moved up to your face, cradling it, running a thumb across your slightly parted lips. His cock sliding in and out of you faster than before, somehow deeper than before.  


His other hand gripped your hip hard and began to slide you to meet his hips with every thrust.  


He groaned, loudly, one of your favorite sounds. You moaned with him, the feeling of his cock stretching you and his fingers digging deep into your flesh, surely leaving bruises, made it so you couldn’t hold back.  


Every thrust hit hard and deep. With every thrust his grunts and moans filled your ears. Every thrust hand his fingers digging deeper into your hips.  


His body began to tremble against you and you knew soon he would finish.  


“Please Jason, please... fill me please...”  


And he did. With one last deep thrust and a grunt you felt his cock throbbing, filling you completely.  


You two stayed like that for some time. His heavy breaths slowing. His fingers slowly letting up their tight grip on your body. When you finally opened your eyes, you met his.  


“I... I love you Jason... that was amazing.”  


He pressed his forehead against yours in response.


End file.
